Álomfogó
by Szikra
Summary: Akkor, menj aludni. Meg fogok küzdeni a rémálmaiddal. Biztonságban leszel.” fiatal!PeinKonan


Álomfogó

Írta: the blanket

Fordította: Szikra

Eredeti címe: dream catcher

Párosítás: Nagato/Konan

A szerző ajánlása: Annie-nek, aki több, sokkal több, mint amit megérdemelnék. Köszönöm a megértésed. Igazán nem tudom, hogyan tudsz bánni az én… képtelenségemmel, de ennek ellenére örökké hálás leszek.

Összefoglalás: „Akkor, menj aludni. Meg fogok küzdeni a rémálmaiddal. Biztonságban leszel."

Fordítói megjegyzés: Ez az első fordításom, amiért nagyon köszönöm a segítséget Voldemortiának!

---

A háború maga a pokol.

Konan tudta ezt, ezért megpróbált nem elpityeredni, amikor látta összeomlani viskóját, amit egészen idáig átmeneti menedékként használt.

(_átmeneti _otthon _– a legutolsó cérnaszál – napokig, hetekig, hónapokig, évekig feszül, és bámulja, mikor lesz az, amikor, mikor lesz az, amikor…_)

Szétmorzsolódik, mint az értelem egy idegennek az idegen szavaiban.

Egy másik veszteség a háborútól, hogy elvitte az _anyjátapjátbátyjáthúgát_ – és a lány hálás volt.

Legalább ez az áldozat képtelen vérezni.

---

Pár nap alatt bejárta a menekültek táborát. Valaha sárga ruhája most piszkos árnyalatú szürke volt, és nem evett a hal óta, amit úgy negyven-ötven perce fogott, már ha valaki mérte volna időben a távolságot.

Az emberek itt Reménytelenek.

Keservesek.

Hűvösek.

Gyorsan tanult – ne sétálj sötétedés után, ne hagyj ételt őrizetlenül, tömegben ne engedd, hogy a hátad mögé kerülhessenek, _nenenene_, mígnem az állandó ismételgetése a tagadásnak, korlátozásnak a fejében ragadt. Óvatosan nőtt fel, és szeme ezután rövid idő alatt elvesztette félelmét, és nyugodt, hűvös gyakorlatiasság váltotta fel.

Mégis, ő lány és fiatal, és néha bizony, megbotlik.

---

Nagato egy anomália, gondolta. Vagyis inkább gondolta volna, ha ismerte volna ezt a szót.

Véletlenül találkoztak, a közeli csermely partjainál. Konan, nyugodt, gondolata szerint _közönyös_ mozdulatokkal, alattomban közelített, hogy meglepje őt, aki az arcát mosta. A fiú megbotlott, fejjel előre a szelíd vízbe csúszott.

A lány letépett egy csíkot a rongyos ingéből, és gyors fertőtlenítés után a felszíni horzsolásra illesztette. A fiú ránézett, különös szemével nem pislogott, és nem szólt egy árva szót sem.

Egy kicsit megtört fiú, gondolta.

(_mint a régi babája, mint az üveggolyók megrepedtek a katona lábai alatt, mint a képkeret az öreg, barna_ _asztalán, az öreg, barna házukban –_

_mint anya nyaka_)

A fiú nem beszélt sokat, de ez rendben volt. Meg fog gyógyulni. Beszélni fog, ha készen lesz rá.

Erősebb, mint aminél látszik, és a lány tudta ezt.

Egyébként sem sok dologról lehet beszélni egy ilyen bezárt helyen.

Ők ketten összefogtak, a helyen, ahol nem választhatnak, de kénytelenek Otthonnak hívni, és reménykedtek valamiért, amit Megváltásnak _hívhatnak_.

---

– Nem beszélsz sokat.

– Nincs semmi különös, amit mondhatnék.

– De… el fogod mondani, ha lesz, ugye?

–… talán.

– Ez megfelel. Hát akkor. Együtt vagyunk, ugye?

–… igen.

---

A lány néha látta őket, álmai színházában.

Álmaiban boldog volt. Boldog és Fiatal(abb) és Vad és Szabad, Anyja oldalán, Apja mögött, Bátyja legelöl, és Húga a karjaiban, és együtt voltak, mosolyogtak, nevettek, és éltek a kis barna házban, ahol felnőtt.

A jelenet megváltozott.

A sötét egek hirtelen tiszta napfénnyel égtek, és Konan Tudta. Tudta mi fog következni.

(_Ez nem igazságos, gondolta, vadul, kábultan, még mindig a nem egészen alvás miatt használt takaró alól. Már mindent elloptak. Legalább a napfényét itthagyhatnák._)

Megint átélte.

Anyja feje, úgy tűnt, nehezen fordul a szobájának padlója felé, Húga sírt, Bátyja vérzett, és Apja halotthalotthalott volt – halott apa, és a lány egy kicsit utálta azért, hogy itthagyta.

Körbeszemlélt az öreg, kék pokróca alól, és nem vett levegőt, és hamarosan zihált, fulladt, küzdött a levegőért, és amibenamibenamiben megkönnyebbülés van és –

– Konan!

Felébredt.

Még mindig a sötétség oltalma alatt voltak, belelélegzett, nagy kortyokban kapkodva a lélegzetért. Nagato tágra nyílt szemekkel, remegve nézte.

– Mi volt ez?

A lány rápillantott; még mindig levegő után kapkodott, bár most már meg-megfékezve.

– Egy… egy rossz álom. Ez minden.

– Rémálom? – kérdezte a fiú óvatos kíváncsisággal.

– Igen – az oldalára fordult – nem pihenhet a kimerültségig. – Menj aludni.

Nagato, az első alkalommal, amióta csak ismerte, felhorkant.

– Nem. _Te_ alszol. _Én_ őrizni foglak.

– Nem tudok aludni. Máskülönben újra vissza fognak jönni… – az utolsó részt majdnem azonnal mondta a lány, majdnem reménykedőn suttogva, és majdnem megsemmisítő fáradtsággal.

(_Elege volt a szellemekből._)

Nagato lassan, hezitálva megfogta a kezét.

– Ügyelni fogok rájuk. A kísérteteidre – a fiú elfordult. – Szóval, aludj csak. Meg fogok küzdeni a rémálmaiddal. Megvédelek.

(_Nem hagyjak el_, ígérte szavak nélkül.)

Konan hosszú ideig rámeredt, aztán az oldalára fordult, és perceken belül elaludt. Nagato ott maradt nézni. El fogja kapni a lány álmait, gondolta. Meg fogja védeni, akkor is, ha nem érti miért.

Nem ereszti el őket.

Vége


End file.
